ken_dollfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Unicørns/Open when WIP (FOR ALEX)
Open when you get this So I have a little surprise for you! As you can see by the title its an "open when" gift so that means there is going to be some rules and you CANT BREAK THE RULES OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CURSED WITH MAUIS SQUARE TOES dont break the rules Alex >:c (I say this also because im going to be adding them on bc urm there is no way im gonna finish all these LIKE LOL 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND VALENTINES DAY MM I HAVENT EVEN STARTED THINKING ABOUT DIS.) Anyway the rules: 1. You can not "open" your gift till it applies to you 2. You will not break rule #1 3. You can onlyyy click 1 aka NO CHEATING. FOR EX: Being sad/stressed/had a bad day bc your out of vess DOESENT COUNT. 4. Whenever you open a "letter" you need to reply that you read it so maybe I can update it so the next time your sad it can be something new so that you dont have to reread the same thing 100 times:) 5. dont break #1 6. dont break #2 ok I hope you like your gift <3 Open on January 14th (our 6 month anniversary!) Guess what Alex? Today is 6 months since we got together! Those 6 months have been the happiest I have ever been. I didn't really know what to give you because your so perfect Alex, anything I give you wouldn't be enough to tell you how much im in love with you, or to make up for all those sweet msgs you leave on my wall that make me blush like crazy. Your so funny and so sweet everything about you is perfect to me. I cant even tell you how lucky I am you actually like me. Sometimes it takes me a minute to remeber that you actually like me. Im really happy you actually took the time to have all those long talks with me and get to know me. Im sorry that I get nervous around you sometimes Alex but I only get nervous because I want to make sure everything is perfect and that your happy and sometimes I guess I just overthink things. Thank you for having patience with me Alex ilysm for that. Whenever im having a really bad day it honestly amazes me that I can walk into a chat feeling terrible and just like that be cheered up by you. What amazes me even more is that you dont even know when im upset you just naturally say something the moment I walk into the chat, that reshapes my whole day. You make me so happy. Being away I know I can trust you not to cheat on me or anything ridiculous I know you would always be there for me. And I will always be there for you Alex. Always. The distance seems impossible ik. And maybe you wouldn't even be intrested to date me irl anyway. But if you are willing to wait for it so am I. I would wait for anyone as perfect as you. I think its hilarious when you embrace what everyone calls your "gay side" LOL like when you start spamming weird song lyrics or say stuff that no one understands but makes me laugh so hard till I cant breath. I love when I fall asleep but you leave all those cute msgs in my pm that always puts me in the best mood when I wake up not to sound obsessed (well I am or I wouldn't be writing all this) but I will read it at least 100 times over. When I think of you I think of someone who makes me crazy happy, who is so funny, you have the perfect personality. Your always there to cheer me up. Its just little things about you that I love, like how you randomly were forced to get your ear pierced and I can still remember other stupid stuff from a long time ago like how you somehow broke your arm (I think?) doing yoga LOL. Or when you rant about things like how you were reported for bomb threats when walking down the hallway to use the bathroom. Then the guy with a boner was staring at you and then you ran for your life. Or "Alex you have nice hair. And Sam, you have beautiful eyes." Alexandria princess or the nile. "Im broken". If I ever lost you Alex im not even sure how I would feel, I wonder what I would think about if I had never met you cause trust me I think about you ALOT. Those girls that cheated and dumped you before wow they gave up alot. Alot. I want to laugh at them for how stupid they were because im so happy. Im SO happy. They gave up so much. If your a stalker and reading this trust me when I say Alex is one of the best people in the whole world hes talented and sweet, you can punch him in the face and he would probably be the one to apologize, hes a great friend. Alex the last 6 months have been amazing and I want to spend so much more time with you, I want to be there for you and know everything about you, I hope we will be together another 6 months, or hopefully longer and I hope our love for each other grows too. Ily Alex <3 tysm for everything. ~the last 6 months~ BROKEN.png|"is that a boner on its face" ~Alex 2k16 GO.png ISTHEREBOOB.png like.png|This is literally my favorite screenshot in the whole entire world POR.png tit.png rollingroyce.png My new boyfriend.png =FALLEN.png bones.png|haha cream.png humps.png flamma.png gay.png lick.png mint.png poop.png shh.png SPEN.png|sing alexandria sing QALEX.png|yum STARES.png YES.png BOBDUNKIN.gif mmmmmm.png alexander.png tanasianout.png alvin.png|I LOVE THIS Open when your feeling sad Aw did Alex have a bad day? Im sure something awful happened, and im sure its not your fault and im so sorry for whatever happened. Remember im here, and if your sad I want to do everything I can to help you. I can promise you right now as your reading this im worrying about you or maybe adding more images to the gallery or trying to do something to make you smile again because thats my job <3 ik you would be helping me if it was the other way around. I love it when we have we talk and "party" for hours we can do that whenever you like, you can talk to me Alex you know im here. When you think your life is crap, just remeber a tree that probably took 20+ years to grow was made into a Justin Bieber journal Youhaveme Lscoot.jpg Blue.jpg Push.jpg Open if you need a hug Category:Blog posts